


Dragon Soul

by shadow_faye



Series: Dragon Spirit [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grand Magic Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_faye/pseuds/shadow_faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Magic Games have arrived and Laxus and Freed must learn how to balance their family life along with Guild life. As they try to build Fairy Tails' reputation back to its former glory, their bond faces challenges of its own.</p><p>Also known as: Laxus learns to Parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning to Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome to the second of my Dragon Spirit series. If you have not read Dragon Instinct, I suggest you go do that now. If you have, then you have been waiting patiently for months for this story and I welcome you. I apologize for the long wait between stories. This one has been fighting me. 
> 
> Dragon Soul covers a lot of Fairy Tail history so I hope your ready for an interesting take on some things that happen in the Manga and the Anime. :)

Laxus groaned as he walked to the small kitchen in their cottage. It was entirely too early for him to functioning. He never woke up before Freed, and yet here he was, the first one up, everyone else sleeping soundly. He knew part of it was that they were pushing their limits, using much more magical power than they were used to, draining themselves. It was the only way his team knew how to train. IT was something they had all agreed on when they were younger. No one got anywhere through baby steps. Unfortunately, this also meant they were all exhausted. After three months of rigorous training, even Laxus was beginning to feel the effects. None of his team mates could fight on his level and yet even sparring with them was beginning to exhaust his magical energy. 

Laxus searched the kitchen finding the coffee that Freed was always drinking. It seemed some days he needed it even more than usual. Before they left Freed barely drank coffee, having always preferred tea, but since beginning their training he drank multiple cups a day. He brewed two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Freed, leaving Freed's to keep warm on the lacrima. He would certainly need it when it woke up, especially since he was sleeping so late. He look a long drink of his coffee, pausing as he noticed the communication lacrima was beginning to glow, as if someone was trying to reach them. 

Laxus walked up, putting his free hand on it slowly. He bit back a groan as he saw that his grandfather was on the other side of the lacrima. 

"Good morning Laxus."

"Mornin' old man." 

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to return to the guild sooner than expected," Makarov began and Laxus blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I gave everyone three months to train for the Grand Magic Games, and I know they are only two weeks away, but I need you to return soon," Makarov said. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Makarov told him. "There's just a few things I need to go over with you. It would be easier to talk without the whole guild around." 

"I guess I'll tell everyone we need to pack up when they wake up then."

"I was quite surprised to catch you up," Makarov state. "I thought I would be talking with Freed."

"He's still asleep." 

"Well, don't rush them. Just so that you're back before everyone else." 

Laxus opened his mouth to reply but before he got anything out Makarov had cut off the connection. He walked away from the Lacrima with a sigh. He knew Eliana would not be happy about cutting their training short. She had already grown by leaps and bounds in power for a dragon slayer her age. There was nothing to be done about it though. The old man wanted them home for a reason and Laxus wasn't going to keep him waiting. 

"What's going on Laxus?" Freed asked as he walked into the room with a yawn. 

Laxus turned to look at him with a smirk. It wasn't like Freed to sleep in, and it was even more rare for him to look so casual. It was obvious he'd just crawled out of bed. His long green hair was flattened, without a trace of his signature lightning bolt style, and he was dressed in a pair of simple pajama pants. It was a side of Freed he wasn't used to seeing and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Freed was usually up, showered, and dressed by time he managed to crawl out of bed. Laxus found both sides of Freed equally irresistible. 

Freed finally raised an eyebrow at him reminding Laxus that he still hadn't responded to Freed's question. He cleared his throat slowly glancing away from him. 

"The old man wants us to go back to the guild." 

"Early? What for?" 

"I didn't ask. Just told him we'd be on our way home." 

"I better go pack then," Freed said with another yawn turning to the bedroom.

"That's it? I don't even get a "Good Mornin'" Laxus asked with a smirk. 

"Not until I've had coffee."

"It's on the counter." 

"God, I love you." 

Laxus laughed loudly as Freed changed directions walking towards the small area designated as a kitchen in their cottage. 

"Glad to know the little gestures still count," he called out. 

Freed chose to ignore him as he poured his cup of coffee. 

"Don't rush on packing. He doesn't want us back for a few days yet. We can still get another day or so of training in before the Games." 

"What's one day going to do? You still blow the rest of us out the water," Freed replied walking back to him. "I didn't realize how much stronger you'd gotten in your time away from the guild." 

"Neither did I, honestly." 

Freed smiled slowly sipping his coffee as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Eliana's gotten a lot more advanced as well."

"I think she might even be able to defeat Wendy."

"That...might be pushing it Laxus. Wendy is five years older than her. Eliana may have been born a dragon slayer, but she didn't start training until she met you." 

“She’s a lot stronger than anyone thinks.”

“I'm sure she is, but I wouldn't want to throw her into battles at her age.”

“It was hypothetical,” Laxus muttered.

“If you say so.” Freed responded with a smirk going back to his coffee.

Laxus sighed shaking his head. He had been mostly joking about having Eliana battle with Wendy. He wasn't ready to see Eliana face the dangerous battles most wizards were faced with. The idea frightened him more than he cared to admit.

“I'm going to go pack. We might as well head back as soon as possible. You should probably go let Eliana know.”

“Alright,” Laxus replied getting up.

Freed grinned up at him as Laxus leaned down to kiss him.

“I'll be back to help you shortly."

"Uh huh, I'll see you in a few hours," Freed said with a smirk as Laxus walked towards Eliana's room.

Laxus laughed softly knocking on Eliana's door. He waited silently as he heard her feet shuffle across the floor. He would have felt bad about waking her, but thanks to his increased hearing, he'd heard her moving around in her room when he was talking to his grandfather. The door finally opened, and Eliana stood blinking up at him in her nightgown, her curly blonde hair a tangled mess on top of her head. 

"Mornin' papa," she said around a yawn. 

"Mornin' kid."

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking up at him blearily.

"Not really, but when you finally get woken up, me and you gotta pack," he told her. 

"We're leaving?"

"Your great grandfather wants us back at the guild."

"But..."

"I know, you like it here, but the old man says it's time to come home."

Eliana crossed her arms, beginning to frown, and Laxus began to wonder at the wisdom of giving her bad news first thing in the morning. Eliana was even less of a morning person than he was, it took ages for her to become function. Laxus wasn't sure if it was a dragon slayer trait or a Dreyar trait. Somehow he'd definitely passed it on to his daughter while he was frozen on Tenrou Island. 

"You can go back. I'll stay here with Freed." She announced turning to walk back into the bedroom. 

"Eliana..."

"No. I like it here. I'm learning magic, and I'm not going to stop. Great Grandpa probably just wants to talk to you anyway. I can stay here with the others." 

Laxus went to follow her into her room, but was stopped by the door slamming in his face. He blinked slowly, staring at the door in front of him. He knew she wouldn't be happy about leaving the cottage, but he hadn't expected a full on tantrum. 

"Eliana, open the door." 

He waited a beat before trying to open the door and finding it locked. 

"Elie, this isn't funny. Open the door now."

"Don't you have packing you need to do?"

"Eliana, you heard your father, open the door now or I will open it for you."

Laxus turned to Freed standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I guess you heard all that, huh?"

"You both have voices that carry."

Laxus nodded slowly turning back to Eliana's door with a sigh. Freed stepped forward beginning to draw ruins. If it was anyone else on the other side of the door, Laxus would have busted it down. However, he wasn't going to risk hurting Eliana just to get a door open. At least Freed could use his runes to unlock the door. 

"If this door is not open on the count of three, then I will force it open." Freed announced placing his hand on the door. "If I have to do that Eliana, you are going to be in trouble. One...two...thr..."

Freed cut himself off as the door slowly opened and Eliana looked up at him pouting silently. 

"You owe your father an apology."

"But..."

"No buts young lady. You owe him an apology. He would not make us leave if his grandfather had not asked for him to return to the guild," Freed said crossing his arms. "It does not matter whether Master Makarov needs to speak to him alone, or all of us. If your father has to return to the guild, then we all return to the guild. That is just how families work. Apologize, now." 

Eliana slowly turned to look at Laxus. 

"I'm sorry Papa," she told him quietly. 

Laxus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Go on and get dressed. As soon as your dressed, we'll eat breakfast and start packing." 

She nodded slowly, before running back into her room. Laxus turned as Freed walked back to the living room. He followed him silently glancing back at the runes on Eliana's door. They'd have to scrub those off before they left. 

"So...I shouldn't have found that as attractive as I did, huh?" Laxus finally asked with a smirk. 

"Huh?" Freed said turning to him quickly. 

"You takin' control like that. I kinda enjoyed watching it." 

Laxus grinned crossing his arms, watching the flush fill Freed's cheeks. After being together for the last few months, it was still rather easy to embarrass the rune mage. He watched Freed's jaw work as he tried to find a response. 

"I...I was just hoping you weren't upset with me for stepping in....I mean...she is your daughter," he said finally. 

"Our daughter. We're family now, remember?" Laxus reminded him as he pulled Freed into his arms. "And I appreciate the help. I realize I am way over my head here. I need you to help make sure I don't screw this up entirely." 

Freed smiled slowly wrapping his arms around Laxus' neck. 

"I remember. But it is nice to hear you say it still."

Laxus leaned in to kiss him, but pulled back slowly as the door to the cabin opened. 

"Oh...am I interrupting?" Evergreen asked as she walked into the living room. 

"Only a lot," Freed muttered pulling back from Laxus. "I'll go make breakfast."

Laxus sighed as Freed picked up his coffee cup walking back to the kitchen area. 

"Sorry..." Evergreen said wincing. 

"It's fine. It's been an interesting morning already. We needed to talk to you and Bickslow anyway. Where is he?" 

"Still in bed." Evergreen sat down on the sofa looking at him expectantly. "What'd you need?"

"The old man wants us to come back early." 

"To the guild?"

"Yeah. He didn't say what. Just that he wants us back early."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't unpack half the stuff I brought," she said leaning back in her seat. "I'll pack up after breakfast."

"That's what we're doing," Laxus said, turning as he heard Eliana's feet running across the floor.

"Auntie Ever!" She called out, running to give her a hug.

"Hello sweetie," Evergreen said with a smile pulling her into her lap. "Did you just wake up?"

"Uh huh. Papa says we gotta go back to the guild."

"That's what he just told me."

"I don't wanna go," she pouted laying her head on Evergreen's shoulder. "I like staying in the cabin with Papa and Freed." 

"You don't like our house back in Magnolia?" Laxus asked confused. 

"I do..."

"Bickslow snoring bug you that much?" Evergreen asked with a smirk. "You like him staying in another cabin?"

Eliana laughed loudly and Evergreen chuckled. Laxus blinked, staring at Eliana in shock. He didn't understand how she could go from throwing a temper tantrum, to pouting, and then joking in the time span of less than fifteen minutes. He picked up his unfinished coffee taking a sip from it as he watching her joking with Evergreen. He could hardly picture what she would be like as a teenager. The idea left him silently terrified, and thankful he would have Freed's help. 

"I'm going to check on breakfast," he said, standing up walking to the kitchen. 

Freed glanced back at him from the stove with a small smile. 

"Sounds like Eliana is in a better mood," he said as Laxus sat at the table. 

"Yeah...is that normal? Are all kids like that?"

"All the kids I know. It does not take much. Besides, she was not even awake when you went to talk to her. I would not have suggested that if I knew. Granted, that does not excuse her tantrum," Freed said with a smile. "Eliana is a good kid Laxus. Typically she is in a good mood. That does not mean she isn't going to have her moments."

"I know. Just the complete change in attitude threw me for a moment." 

"You'll get used to it. Stop second guessing yourself. You're a good father. Eliana knows that."

Laxus nodded slowly finishing his coffee. 

"I suppose you're right."

Freed smirked at him before nodding to the living. 

"Go let them know breakfast is almost ready. I'm sure Eliana is starving." 

Laxus walked back to Eliana and Evergreen quietly. The two of them had their heads together, giggling. Laxus could only imagine what they were talking about that they found so funny. 

"Hey you two. Freed says it's time for breakfast."

"Yay!" Eliana cried out, jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen. 

"I'll go wake Bickslow up," Evergreen said with a laugh. 

Laxus shook his head following Eliana to the kitchen, stopping to refill his cup of coffee before joining Eliana at the table. He was beginning to understand why Freed needed multiple cups to get through the day. He was no longer sure if it was the training or the six year old. A few minutes later, they were joined by Evergreen and Bickslow at the table and Freed was putting out platters full of food. 

"So, we're leaving today huh?" Bickslow asked as he piled his plate full of food. 

"That's what Master Makarov wants." 

"Wonder what's going on?"

"He said it wasn't anything serious," Laxus said, handing a plate of food to Eliana. 

"Guess we'll find out huh?" Evergreen said quietly. 

Bickslow shrugged beginning to eat. 

"At least it doesn't interrupt our training much at all," Freed said, finally joining them. "It's only a few days early, so we don't miss out on much." 

"But...it's so nice here..." Eliana said softly. 

"You'll like Crocus too. The capital of Fiore is a great city. I was raised there actually." 

"That explains a lot," Bickslow muttered, grinning at Evergreen. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

Bickslow swallowed, shaking his head. 

"Nothing Freed." 

Laxus fought back a snort, focusing on his breakfast. 

* * *

After breakfast they all went their separate ways to begin packing their belongings. Packing Eliana's things went a lot more quickly than Laxus anticipated, but that was mostly due to Freed. Laxus was banned from packing her bags after Freed saw the state of the first suitcase. Instead he was sent to pack the one or two bags he brought with him for the trip. He'd known it was only going to be training, so he hadn't brought much with him. 

By the time he was done shoving his clothes into his duffel bag, Freed was helping Eliana load her four suitcases onto the SE Car they had rented for the duration of their stay. Laxus blinked, eyeing the suitcases. 

"I didn't realize we brought so much for Eliana," he commented, placing his bags beside hers. 

"You have a problem with telling her no," Freed told him, grinning a bit. 

"Yeah...that might be true." 

"Might be?" 

"Okay, it's definitely true. But I think we all have that problem."

"Probably. I'll be back with my things."

"Do you want help?"

"You are not going near any of my suitcases. Your packing skills are abysmal."

Laxus laughed loudly as Freed walked back to the cabin. 

"Can I go check on Auntie Ever and Bickslow?" Eliana asked looking up at him. 

"They should be out soon kid. Give them some time." 

"Okay," she said with a sigh, climbing up in the back of the SE Car. 

He joined her, wrapping his arm around her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Sorry about this morning papa. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay kid. Long as you're sorry."

"I just had fun here..."

"Me too kid. But you'll have fun at the Grand Magic Games too."

Eliana smiled a bit looking up at him. 

"Mom and I watched those last year on Lacrima Vision."

"Yeah? Who'd you root for?"

"Sabertooth." She said with a giggle. "The Twin Dragon Slayers are amazing!"

"Of course they are," Laxus muttered, looking away. 

"Auntie Ever!" Eliana called out jumping off the back of the car running to her. 

Laxus chuckled watching Bickslow follow Evergreen to the car carrying the luggage for the both of them. It was typical of Evergreen to make one of them to do all the work. He shook his head standing up, helping Laxus load them into the car. 

"I think we would have been better off with a carriage. It would have held more." Bickslow muttered, eyeing all of the luggage. 

"All that's left is Freed and we all know he's a minimalist," Laxus replied. "We'll be fine. Although I don't remember having this much on the way here..."

"I may have bought some souvenirs..." Evergreen said with a giggle. "You said it'd be one Cabin...I didn't expect a camp ground with a tourist shop."

"It changed a lot in the seven years I was gone. For the better, I guess, or else we wouldn't have had enough room for the five of us." Laxus said, looking around the camp grounds. "There's no way we would have all fit in the same cabin."

"Especially not with all her junk." 

"Excuse me?" 

Laxus sighed, tuning out their argument. The ride home was going to be long, especially with Bickslow and Evergreen trapped in small quarters for hours. He hoped Freed could use his magic to knock him out for the duration of the trip. He relaxed as Freed stepped out of the cabin they were renting and walked up to him. 

"Ready to go?" 

Freed nodded putting his bag with the others. 

"Let's go."

"Alright. Come on guys. Time to get goin'." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a tumlbr by the way! Follow me as [Shadow-Faye](http://shadow-faye.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! It's mostly me reposting things, but it'd be nice to see you there! :D Send me some prompts!


	2. Fairy Tail Team B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, Chapter 2! I'm on a roll! I apologize for the angst in this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about. What's a story without angst? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and up next! Crocus!

It was evening by time they pulled up in front of their home. The sun was beginning to set behind the Kardia Cathedral, and all the members of the Raijinshuu were ready to get out and stretch their legs, after being cramped inside the SE Car for hours. Well, almost all the members. Laxus was unconscious in the back seat of the car. Rather than deal with a car sick Laxus for over eight hours, Freed chose to use an enchantment to knock him unconscious. None of the members of the Raijinshuu had the patience or ability to take care of a sick Laxus. At least, not while they were in a car and cramped already. Laxus could be more than a handful when he didn't feel well, and having to stop for him multiple times on the drive would have put the trip behind by hours. 

Freed waited for the car to pull up in front of the guild before climbing out and opening the door on Laxus' side. He couldn't resist a laugh when the dragon slayers head dropped forward and he almost slid out of his seat. 

"Get on with it Freed. We'd like to get in some time today." 

Freed mentally shook himself at Evergreen's complaint and cleared his thoughts before drawing the rune that would wake Laxus. The effect was almost instantaneous. The dragon slayer's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his seat throwing his fur lined coat to the floorboards. 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Evergreen crowed. 

Laxus grunted at her as he slowly climbed out of the SE Car, avoiding bumping his head on the door frame. The cars were not built for men of Laxus' stature, and if the way his black tank stretched across his torso was any indication, he'd grown larger during the three months they'd spent training. Not that Freed was going to complain. 

"Stop your droolin' Freed," Bickslow said with a laugh. "Let's get unpacked so we can grab some grub!"

Freed shook his head with a pained sigh going to grab a few bags from the trunk. 

Laxus chuckled softly moving to grab a few bags from the back of the car. Eliana scrambled out the car after him, watching him from the curb.

"I can help papa."

"Sure thing kiddo," he replied grabbing a small bag passing it down to her.

"Be careful with those things, some of them are fragile!" Evergreen called from the doorway.

"If you're so worried about your things get down here and help us unload!" Laxus called back as he stepped towards the house, his hands full of bags.

"You don't always have to be a brute you know!"

"And you don't always have to be a diva!"

Ever glared at him before turning on her heel and stomping back into the house. 

"You really did it papa..." 

"I'd rather her be angry and sulkin' than watchin' us do all the work." 

Eliana looked at him confused before following him into the house. Laxus set his bags on the table before walking back to the car for a second load, Bickslow and Freed right behind him. 

"What did you do to Ever?" Freed asked slowly, taking a few bags from him. 

"Called her a diva."

"Ooh, you really messed up baby."

Laxus paused turning to Bickslow slowly. 

"Don't call me that."

Freed turned to Bickslow slowly, purple light glowing through the hair over his eye. 

"Don't ever call him that."

"Sheesh...aren't you a possessive one." Bickslow said, backing away from the car with the last of the luggage in his hands.

"Perhaps," Freed replied smoothly following him into the house. 

Laxus shook his head with a smirk. He was pretty sure Bickslow wasn't going to forget any time soon. Freed could be pretty damn scary when he wanted. He shut the trunk of the SE car following the others into the house. He glanced around the living room as he stepped in and sighed. 

"No sense unpackin' since we gotta get to the guild right away. Might as well just head out." 

"I like the way you think," Bickslow said with a smirk, rubbing his stomach thoughtfully. "Heading straight for the food."

"Yay!" Eliana cried out, throwing her hands in the air. 

Laxus smirked as she ran out the house with Bickslow. Freed stepped forward with a sigh, stretching a bit. 

"You okay?"

"Just worn out from the car ride."

"Well hopefully the old man doesn't keep us too long. I'm sure you want some time to unwind."

"I could use a soak in a hot spring."

Laxus paused turning to smirk at him. 

"A hot spring would be really nice...Especially if we could get someone to watch Eliana..."

"You're hopeless," Freed said, shoving him lightly with a laugh. 

Laxus chuckled before glancing up at the stairs.

"Ever! You comin' with us to the guildhall?"

"Go without me."

"You really got her angry this time..."

"She'll get over it."

Freed shook his head with a smirk following him out the house. 

* * *

 

The walk to the guild hall was a short one. It was certainly better than being cramped in the car. Freed was glad Laxus had opted to walk to the guild after unloading their luggage. He needed the time to stretch his legs. The guild hall was completely deserved, except for Makarov sitting alone at the bar. Freed had never seen the guild empty before and it felt wrong. Fairy Tail, even in its worse days, had lively members and for the guild hall to be silent and empty was greatly disturbing. 

"What'd you need old man?" 

"Laxus, you finally made it!" 

"What do you mean finally? You just called this mornin'" 

"Yeah, and I expected you this afternoon." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we weren't stayin' that close." 

"Answer his question: What'd you need old man," a voice as footsteps fell on the floor behind them. 

Laxus turned his head slightly to see Gajeel standing behind him with his arms crossed. Laxus turned back to his grandfather feeling his temper begin to rise. The old man had not given any clues as to what to expect when he got to the guild and he made it sound as if he needed to talk to Laxus alone. 

"Great!" Makarov said, ignoring Gajeel's outburst. "The whole group is finally here." 

"Group? What's goin' on?" Laxus growled. 

"Would you just relax and let me explain!" Makarov cried out before taking a long drink from the mug in his hands. 

Laxus bit back a growl as Freed touched his shoulder gently. He could tell the dragon slayer was reaching the end of his rope. It was as if Master Makarov was purposely baiting him, and he had to know that was a terrible idea. Laxus had always had a short fuse, even before he had arranged for the Raijinshuu to attack the guild. He'd never been a patient person, and for his grandfather to purposely make him wait for an explanation was ridiculous. He was the one that called Laxus to the guild, he should give him the respect of answering his questions. 

Makarov finally put his mug down and turned to the small group around the bar. 

"In a week, I'm going to be announcing the members of the team that are going to represent Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games," he said slowly. 

"And?" Laxus growled slowly. 

"And, each guild can enter two teams." 

"What's that got to do with us?" Gajeel growled out. 

"You, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Laxus are going to be Fairy Tail's team be!" Makarov said with a smirk. 

"Team...B?" Gajeel said slowly. 

Freed glanced at Laxus and winced as he saw the tension in the dragon slayer's jaw. Laxus was definitely pissed off. Freed didn't really blame him. His grandfather had called him to the guild in order to let him know he made the runner up team to represent the guild at the games. He gave Laxus' shoulder a squeeze as Makarov looked around the group confused. 

"I thought you guys wanted to participate in the games!"

"Not so sure about being the back up team old man." Laxus said, crossing his arms. 

"What if I said I had a way to make it worth it?" Makarov asked, and Freed did not like the glint in his eye one bit. 

"Keep talkin'..." 

"Whichever team wins gets to have the other team to whatever they want," Makarov said with a smirk. 

"Come again?" Gajeel asked slowly. 

"Who's on the other team?" Laxus asked, suddenly interested in what Makarov had to say. 

Freed groaned softly. Makarov knew just how to play them. Laxus and Gajeel were both incredibly competitive men. Freed wasn't sure if it was a trait all dragon slayers had, or if it was just who they were as people, but the minute Makarov turned it into a contest, he had them hooked. 

"Fairy Tail's other team is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy." 

"Do they know you're setting this up?" Freed asked slowly. 

"Not a clue." 

"So, explain this game you have goin' on again?" Laxus asked slowly. 

"The losers have to do the winning teams bidding for an entire day." 

"An entire..." Freed looked at Laxus slowly. 

He knew where Laxus' mind would be heading. He'd make Natsu pay for all the times he'd driven him crazy wanting to fight. The fire dragon slayer drove Laxus up the wall. He fought the urge to groan when he saw Laxus slowly turning towards him with a smirk across his face.

"Can't pass this opportunity up, can I?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Go for it papa!" Eliana cried running up to him. "The other guilds won't know what hit'em!"

"Where have you been hidin' this whole time, kid?"

"With Bicks. You're gonna be in the games right? So I can cheer you on?" She asked as Laxus picked her up. "I'll cheer louder than anyone else, I promise!"

"I guess I can't say no to a promise like that," Laxus said quietly turning to Makarov. "Count me in old man."

"Yeah, I'm in." Gajeel said with a smirk. "I look forward to wiping that smug smirk off Salamander's face."

"Is that all you needed old man?" Laxus asked.

"You two better make it to Crocus in time. I already have the hotel paid for!" Makarov said, standing up on the bar, handing a pamphlet to each of them. "Your room number and keys are in there! Don't lose them!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gajeel said, patting him on the head. "We'll be there. Just make sure you send the rest of the team."

Laxus smirked, turning to Freed again putting the pamphlet in his back pocket. 

"Wanna get outta here?" he asked quietly. "It's not that far a walk to the house and we can get some rest. I'm sure Eliana is tired too."

"Uh huh!" Eliana chimed in laying her head on Laxus' shoulder. 

"Where's Bickslow?" 

"He's probably trying to reach Lisanna on the lacrima. This is the usual time for them."

"You know when they talk?" Freed asked with a playful smirk.

"He would interrupt our sparring to go run for the lacrima."

"Well, they are together now...They're doing really well."

"We weren't like that," Laxus said with a smirk, slipping an arm around him. "We still aren't like that." 

"Well, our relationship is...different." Freed said softly. 

Laxus turned to Freed slowly, as Eliana scrambled out of his arms, running for the door. There was an odd note in Freed's voice, that Laxus didn't understand. A shadow had passed over Freed's face, and for an instant, Laxus thought he looked a bit sad, but the next second it was gone. Laxus was sure he imagined it because Freed smiled at him before hurrying after Eliana to catch up with her. Laxus shook his head, following Freed out the door of the guild. Freed may be a bit withdraw from others, but he certainly would have told Laxus if something was wrong. He wouldn't hide it from him. 

 

 


	3. Crocus: Or Laxus Vs. Jellal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length. It just didn't seem right to split any of this chapter. :/ This is the chapter I most looked forward to as it features a return of a few characters and the introduction of Jellal to the story. :D You'd be surprised to know that my favorite character of Fairy Tail was never Freed or Laxus. Until Zeref's introduction, my favorite character was Jellal. His story was heart breaking and so complicated, but then Zeref showed up, and I wanted to hate him. His introduction killed me because wolves are my favorite character and he accidentally murdered them. However, his story is just so...Ugh! 
> 
> This chapter gave me such a headache! I had the entire middle chunk written before I was even able to get my mind settled on an opening, so I apologize if it's a little choppy. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Trying this new thing were I link songs that remind me of chapters and while this one isn't quite perfect...it's there. 
> 
> Click ["On Top of The World" by Imagine Dragons ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8PrTzLaLHc)

Their train to Crocus arrived in the early afternoon two days before the tournament was set to begin. Freed was used to seeing the city busy, considering it was the capital of Fiore and the home of the ruling family, however he had never seen as many people around the streets as he did when their train pulled to the stop. He was right alongside Eliana staring out the glass window wide-eyed at all the people who were walking around the little shops. 

"This is the Capital of Fiore?"

"Have you never been here?" 

"Nope...mama wanted to take me but we never made it." 

"Well, you're here now," Freed said with a smile touching her shoulder. "Come on, let's wake your papa so we can meet Aunt Freya and Eve for lunch like we promised her we would."

"Okay!" 

Freed chuckled at the easy energy of the girl before walking to Laxus and erasing the runes off him. Laxus woke quickly, sitting up in his seat, shaking off the after affects of the enchantment. 

"We're here, and unless you want to get stuck on the train, you might want to come on."

"Well, what're waitin' for then?" 

Freed shook his head leading the three of them off the train, pulling out the map they needed. 

"It looks like our hotel is just down that street, we can drop our stuff off in the room and then meet up with Freya just in time for lunch." 

"Well, remember, I'm stuck stayin' in a different room than you guys are," Laxus grumbled softly. 

"Don't be such a grouch, you can still leave your luggage in our room for now and take it to your proper room after lunch." 

"Just not lookin' forward to spending all that time with four other people when I could be sleepin' in the same room as you and Eliana."

Freed smiled slowly to himself as he looked down at the map. He hoped he wasn't just reading into things and that Laxus was really saying he was going to miss them. They stopped by the hotel long enough for Freed to get his room keys and drop their luggage off before they were back onto the bustling streets looking for the cafe Freya had told them she wanted to meet at for lunch. Freed finally found it nestled between an apothecary and a shop that specialized in lacrimas. They walked in slowly looking around for Freya and Eve, when Freed spotted Freya waiting near the counter. 

"Auntie Freya!" 

Freed couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face when he saw Eliana running towards Freya. He was glad the two of them got along and became close in the short time Eliana had known her. It made his relationship with both Eliana and Laxus so much easier knowing their families could get along with each other. 

"Hello Eliana," Freya said with a laugh, giving the small girl a hug. 

Laxus looked up at Freya slowly. She was uncharacteristically wearing her long green hair up in a ponytail and a dress instead of slacks like she normally wore. She looked better than she had the last time he'd seen her. The last three months had done wonders in the way of erasing the horrors of the last year. She'd grown some color to her skin and she was smiling again. The only evidence that she'd gone through hell was the slight shadow to her sea green eyes. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about how close those two are," Laxus grumbled softly. 

"Well, as long as you don't anger Freya you should be okay." 

"I always piss Freya off." 

"Well...then you're in trouble."

"Don't I know it."

Freed laughed softly walking up to Freya to give her a hug. 

"Hello sister." 

She laughed hugging him tight. 

"It's good to see you," she said brightly. "And yes, it's good to see you too Laxus." 

"Hello Freya."

"Come on, Eve's waiting at the table. He'll be happy to see all three of you." 

The three of them fell into step behind her as she slowly made her way through the small cafe. As small as it was, it was crowded with people and Freed hoped that meant the food tasted as good as it smelled. Eve stood up to greet them when they finally reached their table and Freed gave him an easy smile as he took his seat beside Laxus. 

"I'm glad you guys could make it. I know most guild wizards are too busy preparing for the games." 

"Well, you know we spent the last three months training." 

"Papa taught me how to do a lightning dragon roar!" 

"Did he really? That's really great Eliana." Freya said smiling at her. 

"Even though it's really more of a sneeze Uncle Bicks says." 

"Well, that's rude." 

"That's Bickslow for you Freya, you know how he is."

"Unfortunately all too well." 

"So, are you two competin'," Laxus asked with a small smirk. "Cause you know I can't take it easy on ya just cause you're Freed's sister." 

"Eve's competing. I'm not." 

"Why not? You're incredibly powerful sister." 

"Because this one and his buddies are being overbearing and over protective." 

Freed looked at her confused and she gave Eve a small smile. 

"We just found out I'm pregnant. That's why I wanted you here today, so I could tell you."

"You're pregnant?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Well...that certainly didn't take long." Freed said stupefied. He'd never prepared for this day. When he left for Tenrou his baby sister was still a kid. He wasn't ready for her to be a mom. But he could see how happy the thought made both her and Eve. They were a good couple and they deserved to be happy. 

"We know it's pretty sudden after everything, but we're happy about it," Eve said, putting his hand on Freya's. 

"We are going to go ahead with the wedding though," Freya told them softly. "I know I said I wanted to wait and gather my bearings first, but I feel like I'm ready. I think we can make it work."

"When will the wedding be then?" 

"It's going to be about a month after the games." Freya said with a small smile. 

"Well, let me know when you have an actual date. You know I want to be there." 

"Of course. Actually, I want you to walk me down the aisle." 

"M...me?" 

"Who else?" 

"Freya..." Freed's voice broke. He didn't couldn't find the words to tell her how much it meant to him that she'd considered him for such a role. The smile she gave him enough to convince him she understood. 

"I wouldn't have anyone else."

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order." Laxus said with a grin, leaning back in his seat. "Ya hear that Eliana, you're gonna have a baby cousin, and Eve here's gonna be your uncle." 

"You haven't married my brother yet," Freya pointed out. 

"I..." 

"You can't just assume things Laxus, you never know what may happen." 

Laxus bit back the growl that rose in his throat at Freya's words. He knew pointing out that Freed was his mate wouldn't help his argument any. He couldn't force Freed to be with him, and he wouldn't try even if he could. He wanted Freed to be with him because that's what made him happy. He knew they were good together. They made each other happy, even if they had their moments where Laxus was driving Freed insane. Laxus felt Freed's hand touch his, and he looked over slowly. The shy smile that Freed gave him was enough to erase his frustration. 

"Like Laxus has been saying for months now, we're a family. That means you too sister." 

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see the panicked look in Laxus' face when I mentioned marriage." 

"I wasn't panicked," Laxus grumbled. 

Freed laughed softly as the waiter came to the table to take the orders. He'd never seen Laxus so embarrassed. The dragon slayers cheeks were tinged pink with a blush that he would deny was there if asked, and his eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. Freed finally took pity on him and gave his hand another squeeze, calming him slightly. 

"What're you guys doing after lunch?" Eve asked them. 

"We're going to take Eliana on a sight seeing tour. She's never been to the Capital before." 

"Oh that's wonderful! Do you guys mind if we tag along. I love traveling the city. It's so beautiful here." 

"Why not? That'd be fine, right Laxus?" 

"Don't bother me any. Eliana would enjoy it." 

"Auntie Freya is coming? Yes!" 

"That means you have to eat quickly Eliana. No playing with your food." 

"I know, I know." She mumbled. 

"She's a dragon slayer, eventually she'll learn to eat like one." 

"God I hope not."

Laxus shook his head with a laugh, slipping his arm around Freed, while he settled back to wait for their order to arrive.

* * *

 

Laxus walked into the hotel room slowly. It'd been an exhausting day leading Eliana around Crocus. It was hard to believe she'd never seen the capital city before. Laxus wasn't a big fan of the capital, it was too crowded for his taste, but it was definitely a place someone should visit in their childhood. There was a lot to do for children and she could learn a lot about the kingdom.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a flash of familiar blue hair passed along his vision. He raised his head slowly, taking in the figure before him.  The blue hair was familiar, and so was the tattoo around the eye, but the clothes were not. The man wasn't wearing the familiar bandages and the tattered cape that Laxus was used to seeing on Mystogan, nor did he have any of Mystogan’s magical staves. This man was wearing a long blue cloak over a green jacket that had hearts  down the seams and had no business being there.

“Jellal,” Laxus growled slowly. “Why are you here?”

Laxus’ thoughts flashed quickly to the room he dropped Freed and Eliana off in, wondering if he remembered to lock the doors.

“Laxus,” Jellal said holding his hands up placatingly. “Let me explain, your grandfather invited me…”

Laxus growled, surging forward, grabbing a handful of cloth at Jellal’s next, shoving him into the wall.

“My grandfather would never invite you here!”

“I assure you, he did! And with good reason!”

“Laxus! Let him go!”

Laxus turned quickly to the doorway. He hadn't even heard his grandfather walking towards the room, let alone the four other people with him.

“Give me one good reason why I should....”

“Because I invited him here!”

Laxus released his grip on Jellal out of shock. It couldn't be true. Jellal Fernandes was a slaver, a murderer, his grandfather would never work with someone like him.

“Grandfather...you know who he is.”

“I know exactly who he is, and he needs our help.”

“He needs our help?! This is the same man who enslaved countless children for the Tower of Heaven! He tried to kill Erza!”

“Laxus…”

“Your grandson is right. I have committed a great number of sins,” Jellal spoke softly, yet evenly. “I am not here to cause any trouble. I simply approached your guild master with a proposal, and he agreed to help.”

Laxus crossed his arms looking at Makarov slowly before turning back to Jellal waiting for him to tell his story.

“The Grand Magic Games have been held annually for the past seven years, and every year my guild has sensed a magical power that is reminiscent of Zeref.” Jellal started looking around the room, first to Laxus, followed by  Makarov, and the people beside him. “My Guild, Crime Sorciere, and I cannot risk getting near the coliseum, until this year. When I found that Fairy Tail had two teams in the competition, I knew I found my chance. In the last six years I have learned a great deal about Edolas and your guild mate Mystogan. I asked Master Makarov if he would let me join your team under the guise of Mystogan in order to find out who's responsible for the magical energy I have sensed in past years.”

“You're letting him represent Fairy Tail!?” Laxus exclaimed, lightning sparking around him.

“It's the only option.”

“Have your tried not falling for his bullshit?!”

“He can take my spot.”

Laxus turned to her incredulously and she stepped forward slowly.

“You're not perfect either Laxus. I don't know why you're suddenly so protective of the guild, although I do appreciate it. However, there was a time when you caused us all a great deal of pain. Jellal has made some terrible choices, but Gramps explained to me his plan on the way up, and it sounds like he wants to do some good in his life,” she said softly. “He wants to help stop the spread of dark magic and make up for the evil he's done. I think that's admirable. After all, aren't we all just doing the best we can?”

“Thank you Ms Alberona,” Jellal said softly.

“Now that, knowing my name, was creepy,” Cana said, pulling a bottle of whiskey out her purse.  “You're lucky you're cute.”

The smallest of smiles passed across Jellal’s face as Makarov stepped forward.

“All the others agreed to let Jellal join. We're just waiting on your decision Laxus.”

Laxus groaned scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Fine, but only on one condition.”

“Name it.”

Laxus looked at Jellal, eyes narrowing.

“If you hurt, or even think about hurting one of my guild mates….I swear, I will end you."

“You wouldn't have to,” Jellal said softly, eyes filling with an indecipherable emotion. “I assure you, if I were cause your guild mates or any one else any harm, I'd end myself.”

Laxus swallowed looking at Jellal slowly. That was certainly not the reply he was waiting on. He'd heard a lot about Jellal over the years, especially when he'd realized who Mystogan was and began doing his research. Everything he'd heard about Jellal had implied the man had no remorse for his actions. Perhaps that hadn't been quite true, or he'd gone through an extreme change in the seven years that'd been trapped on Tenrou. 

"Well..., as long as that's clear," Laxus said, stepping past him to claim one of the beds. He certainly wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with his team mates when Freed and Eliana had a room down the hall, but it was in the Tournament rules. 

"Well, if Laxus is done with the tough guy act, let's get unpacked," Cana said loudly, throwing her bag on the bed. "Jellal, you drink?" 

"No." 

"Shame...guess Erza can keep ya then." 

Jellal stared at her, eyes wide, and even Laxus couldn't resist the smirk that crossed his face. Trust Cana to ask all the important questions. 

"Don't mind her," Mirajane said with a pleasant smile, putting her hand on Jellal's arm. "That's just Cana for you." 

Jellal nodded slowly, giving her a small smile. 

"Thank you." 

Mirajane gave him a smile before walking away to claim the bed next to Cana's. 

"So, does anyone know why we all have a midnight curfew tomorrow?" Gajeel asked, sitting in a chair. 

"Who knows," Cana replied with a smirk. "Doesn't matter to me anymore. I'll be out drinking while y'all are cramped in this room. 

"Not surprisin'," Gajeel said grinning before looking at Jellal. "So, can you actually impersonate Mystogan on the battlefield, or are you just gonna be wrapped in bandages and lookin' pretty. Cause I might not have known him long, but I'm pretty sure you two have a completely different type of magic considering he wasn't born with magic." 

"I've mastered his style of magic."

Laxus turned to look at Jellal slowly. There was no way he had already mastered the magic Mystogan had learned to channel through his staves. Mystogan had been one of the wizards in Fairy Tail and it had taken him years to learn how to use his magic. 

"You've mastered the power of his magical staves?"

"Would you like to test me?" Jellal asked walking to the corner of the room picking up a bag that had staves identical to Mystogan's inside of it. "You would know better than I if I am using his abilities correctly."

"Then let's step outside why don't we?" Laxus asked with a smirk. 

"Laxus! What do you think you're doing!? Jellal can't go outside like that! He'll get arrested." Makarov cried out suddenly. 

"Freed can fix that. He's got a room just down the hall." Laxus said slowly. "Nothing wrong with a friendly spar between guild mates is there?"

"Ooh this is gonna be good," Cana said jumping up off her bed. 

Laxus chuckled softly leading Jellal out the hotel room and down the hall. The rest of their team was following behind them, Cana talking excitedly to Mirajane about the battle. 

"Are you sure you can just assume Freed's going to help?" Gajeel asked suddenly. 

"I'll ask him. If he says no Jellal can take an hour or so to wrap himself in those bandages Mystogan wore all the time and then we can do this."

"I do not look forward to that," Jellal said with a frown. 

Laxus tuned them out continuing the walk down the hallway. He may be crazy to agree to duel Jellal Fernandes, but it would show him a lot about Jellal that he tries to keep hidden. WIzards learn a lot about each other during battles, including whether or not they can be trusted. A wizard who doesn't show respect for his enemy on the battlefield, unless in a life or death situation, is not someone that should be a trusted ally. 

Laxus finally stopped at the room he'd dropped Eliana and Freed off at early and knocked sharply. A few seconds later the door swung open and Eliana was grinning up at him. 

"Papa!" 

"Hey kid." Laxus said with a grin. "You and Freed wanna come out to the courtyard with us?"

"Courtyard? What's going on Laxus?"

"Well, there's gonna be a bit of a battle between me and this guy, and we were wondering if we could borrow your runes for a bit?"

Freed looked over  Laxus' shoulder and his eyes widened. 

"Laxus, isn't that..."

"Yep."

"Why is he here?" 

"The old man is letting him join the team. Says we can trust him."

"Joining the team? Why?"

"Grandfather has his reasons...So...do you wanna help? And come watch the battle?"

"It's Laxus versus a Wizard Saint," Cana chimed in brightly. 

"I'm not a wizard saint anymore."

"Yeah, cause ya got yourself locked up," she said snickering. 

Laxus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. 

"Come on Eliana, you get to watch your papa fight."

"Yay!"

"Alright! Let's get this party rolling!"

"Cana, how much have you had to drink?"

"Who cares Mira."

"You have to share a room with that," Freed asked Laxus softly. 

"Hopefully only tomorrow night since they have that curfew for the first night."

"I hope so."

"Thank you for the help."

"Do you trust him?"

"I'll tell you after our battle." 

Freed nodded, falling silent. He knew Laxus felt as if battles really revealed someone's true personality but he wasn't sure if he agreed. He hoped Laxus wouldn't learn to regret his choice to battle Jellal. The rest of the walk to the courtyard silent. Freed had the group wait in the door way as he draw his runes in each corner of the courtyard before coming back with a smirk. 

"No one will be able to see us unless they have our guild mark."

"That...is impressive." Jellal said softly. 

Freed nodded slightly as Laxus took off his coat laying it over one of the benches. 

"Ready Jellal?" He asked walking towards the center of the courtyard. 

Freed watched nervously as Jellal joined him, beginning to take a fighting stance. He had heard rumors of how strong Jellal was even before the Tower of Heaven. His powers were supposed to be incredible. As per typical Laxus form, he charged in head on. 

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Jellal's eyes widened slightly before he dodged to the right and tossed several of his magical staves out in front of him. 

"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"

Laxus dodged quickly as his own magic was cast back at him. Eliana reached up quickly grabbing Freed's hand nervously and Freed gave it a comforting squeeze. He'd suspected actually watching Laxus in a battle where he could get hurt would be painful for her. Freed looked back to the battle were Laxus and Jellal were exchanging blows quickly. He was sure he'd never heard of Jellal using magical staves before but the man had somehow mastered all of Mystogan's magic. 

"Heaven's Halbeard!" 

Freed's eyes widened as he heard Laxus call out the move. He hadn't heard Laxus use that move in a long time, and especially not in a duel that was supposed to be friendly. However, Jellal was able to dodge the attack, using the courtyard furniture to propel his jumps. 

"Skyscraper!" 

"It's kind of scary, knowing someone that powerful was once under Zeref's control."

Freed turned to Mirajane slowly and saw her watching the battle intensely. 

"I know what you mean. He's completely mastered all of Mystogan's magic."

"Thank goodness he's on our side now." She said softly. "I'm not even sure I could use Satan Soul to beat him." 

Freed swallowed turning back to the men fighting in front of him. They were both showing signs of wear. Freed could see the sweat beginning to form on Laxus' forehead. His eyes widened as he saw Jellal fall to his knees after a powerful attack from Laxus.

"Did he..." Freed's question died in his throat as he saw magical circles form around Laxus. 

"Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred..."

"No!" 

Laxus felt his heart ricochet in his chest as he saw Eliana running towards him. There was no time for him to grab Eliana and dodge the attack. 

"Eliana! No!" Freed was running towards her, trying to stop her, but he wouldn't get to her in time. Just as Laxus felt Eliana wrap her arms around his leg, Laxus felt himself thrown back by a strong gust of wind as Sacred Seal enacted. Jellal looked up at them, his face having gone ashen. 

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my papa!" 

Laxus picked her up quickly, holding her tight. 

"Don't ever do that Eliana! You could have gotten hurt."

"Is she okay?" Jellal asked, voice shaking a bit. "Please tell me she's okay." 

Laxus looked down at her and Eliana wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. 

"She's fine...She's just scared," he said quietly, rubbing her back gently. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry Laxus! I should have realized she let go of my hand. I should have been paying more attention."

"Freed, relax." Laxus said softly, touching his shoulder. "She's okay. I should have known she couldn't watch a duel."

Jellal stood up slowly dusting his pants off. 

"How'd you learn Mystogan's magic so quickly?" Laxus asked, as he tried to calm Eliana down. "And how did you know Wind Magic?"

"I've always been a quick study of magic. And I mastered all four of the major Elemental Magics."

"All of them?" Eliana asked, perking up a bit looking at him. "Even water?"

"Water was the first element I studied."

"Can I see?" She asked wide eyed. 

Jellal looked to Laxus slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, or else we'll hear about it for hours." Laxus said with a sigh. 

Jellal smiled a bit before holding his hand out, a small orb of water resting in it.

Eliana grinned widely looking up at him

"My mama was a water mage." 

"Was she? Well, I can also manipulate fire," he told her as he outstretched his other hand, full of flames. 

Eliana giggled in surprise watching him, and Jellal gave her a small smile. 

"Papa! Do you see this?!" She asked, wide eyed.

"I see it kid," he said looking at Freed with a smirk. 

"Can you do any thing else?" 

"Well, I can..."

"Project my self anywhere I want," came the voice behind them.

Laxus turned quickly as an identical replica of Jellal walked towards them. 

"Papa! There's two of them!"

"I see that...is your thought projection maniputaing the elements as well?" Laxus as a wind blew past them. 

"Yes, it's capable of doing that."

"How do you have enough magical power left to do this after your duel with Laxus?" Freed asked softly. 

"Forget that, I wanna know how Natsu beat him when the kid can't even beat me."

"One of the great mysteries of the universe," he said, merging with his thought projection.

Jellal smiled slightly merging with his thought projection. 

"That was amazing!" Eliana cried out. 

"Thank you young lady."

"I like him papa!"

"Only 'cause you think he's strong."

"Uh huh!"

Laxus laughed loudly. 

"We better get back inside before the hotel management realizes we made this disaster." 

"With you on our team, Sabertooth doesn't stand a chance!" Cana exclaimed, looping her arm around Jellal's, pulling him into the building with her. 

"I dunno about you all, but after that mini heart attack I could use some grub." Laxus said loudly. 

There were murmurs of agreement as the small group turned towards the hotel kitchen. 

* * *

Laxus shut the door of the hotel room quietly behind him. It had taken him hours to get Eliana to go to sleep after watching the battle between him and Jellal. He knew she'd been shaken up, but he hadn't realized how much it had effected her. He only hoped watching the tournament didn't scare her as much. It was unlikely he'd face another wizard as strong as Jellal was, as it was unlikely many Wizard Saints would compete in the tournament. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Jellal sitting in the window, staring down at the city. 

"Can't sleep?" 

Jellal turned to look at him quickly before shaking his head. 

"How's your daughter?"

"She's fine. She just got a little scared." 

Jellal nodded slowly and Laxus shoved his hands in his pockets walking towards him. 

"I think I was more scared than she was," he said leaning against the wall beside Jellal. "I didn't have the strength to grab her and move outta the way. I'm glad you were able to avoid hurting her."

Jellal frowned slowly looking up at him. 

"I don't know Mystogan's magic well enough to know exactly what that would have done to a child and that bothers me."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have asked her and Freed to come down and watch."We could have waited until you were dressed in Mystogan's clothes before having any kind of battle."

Jellal nodded slowly before turning to look out the window. Laxus turned, walking towards his bed when Jellal's voice reached him quietly. 

"They're very forgiving...Your guild that is." 

"That's just how Fairy Tail is," Laxus said with a smirk turning back towards him. "They are always willing to give second chances."

"Even if it's not earned?"

Laxus sighed walking towards him again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"There was a time when I turned on the guild." He began softly. "My head was all twisted and I thought some pretty messed up things. I wound up turning the guild on itself. I made Freed create enchantments that would cause all the guild members to fight each other in order to prove who was the strongest. I knew Freed wouldn't argue. He never argued against anything I asked him to do. At the time I didn't care how much it hurt my comrades to turn on their fellow guild mates. I just wanted to take control of Fairy Tail and force all the wizards, except those that proved themselves, out of the guild."

Jellal turned to look up at him slowly. 

"I'm not proud of what I did and I certainly didn't deserve their forgiveness, but they did forgive me. Almost immediately," Laxus continued. "I was excommunicated from the guild for a long time, and even after everything I did, not only did Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen go to my grandfather to argue my case, but my other guild mates as well. They still considered me part of their family. It is by luck that I am standing here, representing Fairy Tail in the games. When we all went missin' on Tenrou, I still wasn't considered a guild member. I was only recently reinstated in the guild."

Jellal shook his head, looking up at him. 

"I don't think I've ever met a group of people who were so willing to except other people's flaws," Jellal said softly. "Especially when those flaws are as awful as my past."

“It helps when Erza defends you.”

Jellal sighed standing up slowly.

“I don't think I've ever met anyone with as pure a heart as Erza’s.”

“I'm sure you haven't.”

“And it is her forgiveness that I deserve least of all.”

“I've learned the hard way it's usually the people you hurt the worst who are the quickest to forgive you, even if you don't think you deserve it." Laxus said, putting his hand on Jellal's shoulder. "The only thing you can do about it is spend the rest of your life living in such a way that you earn that forgiveness. Anyways, get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a hell of a day." 

"I suppose you're right. Good night Laxus."

Laxus nodded walking to his own bed with a sigh. It was going to be very strange sleeping alone again. He was going to miss Freed's presence beside him. 


	4. Mercurius and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the author isn't dead? I apologize for the long wait guys. I know I said I would update more often, but after the election, I fell into a pretty intense depression. Things are pretty bleak for me and friends of mine who are minorities. So, I was greatly affected by the political climate, especially when hate crimes began happening on my campus. Just when I started to pull out of that, I entered my last semester of undergrad studies and was consumed by my senior assignment. However, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Got a bit of writer's block I'm trying to work through, but I'm doing my best. 
> 
> Writing at the moment is still a hardship. It takes me an hour to get through one paragraph. I've never had my writing affected like this, so I'm hoping it goes away soon. This chapter is all fluff, so I apologize for that.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Chris Cornell by the way, and the next, to dear Chester Bennington. Both were favorite sings of mine and will be dedicating one chapter of each story to their works. Their music helped me through the hardest parts of my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Light My Way, Audioslave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_D44PHUbIE)

“Papa! Can we go to Mercurius?!”

Laxus looked up slowly from his coffee, raising an eyebrow at Eliana who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She held a tourist pamphlet balled up in her hands, her eyes shining with excitement. He sipped his coffee shifting his eyes to Freed who was standing beside her, covering his mouth and stifling a yawn.

“She has been talking about it since she woke up. That was three hours ago. She really wants to tour the Palace.”

“She’s been up three hours already? You coulda drug me outta bed sooner,” Laxus told him.

“Papa!! Aren’t you listening?! Let’s go to the Palace!”

Laxus heard a soft laugh behind him and turned to see Jellal watching them from his bed. He narrowed his eyes at the blue haired mage before taking another sip of his coffee. He had no idea how the man could be wide awake already.

“Jellal! You should come with us!”

“I’m afraid I can’t little one,” he said, standing up and stretching. “I have work to do. But you will have fun, I’m sure of it.”

She pouted before turning back to Laxus, eyes going wide.

“Papa…”

“Oh for the…yes Eliana. We’ll go to the Palace.” He finally said with a groan. “Now go get dressed. You can’t exactly go to the Palace in her nightgown.”

Eliana cheered loudly before running from the room. Freed turned to watch her tiredly before moving away from the counter.

“We’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

“You okay?” Laxus asked, standing up slowly.

“It was a rough night.” Freed replied with a small smile. “I better go help her before she tries to imitate Evergreen.”

Laxus watched Freed walk out the room, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

“You and Freed, you two are married?” Jellal asked slowly, interrupting Laxus’ thoughts.

Laxus choked on the gulp of coffee he’d been trying to swallow and turned to Jellal quickly.

“Not married,” he gasped trying to clear his throat. “We are together though, why?”

“Just curiosity. I studied your guild long before I ever acted on my plans for the Tower of Heaven and that is something that I never noticed. I knew everything about you and your guildmates. Yet, you still manage to surprise me.”

“Hm…if you wanna make nice with Fairy Tail, it’s probably best you don’t remind us that you planned a worldwide genocide.” Laxus said, standing and giving him a rough pat on the shoulder.

“Point taken.”

Laxus finished the last dregs of his coffee before heading out the door of the hotel room. He slowly made his way down the hall to Freed and Eliana’s room, trying to force himself to wake up. Like Freed, he had not slept well. He’d woken up multiple times in the night, disoriented by the lack of Freed beside him. He’d quickly grown accustom to sharing his bed with the smaller mage.

Laxus opened the door to Freed’s room, trying to shake of the fatigue.

“Papa! Look! What do you think?”

Laxus looked up quickly to see Eliana running towards him. Freed had managed to help her get dressed in the short amount of time it’d taken him to reach their room. She stopped in front of him, doing a quick spin to draw his attention to the light blue sun dress Freed had picked out for her. Freed walked from the bathroom behind her, hair brush in one hand.

“Eliana…come let me finish your hair.”

“Papa can braid it!”

“Nope. We already figured out that I don’t have the hands to be braidin’ your hair. You screamed like I was tryin’ to scalp you last time.”

“You kept pulling my hair!”

“Well, if you’d have sat still I wouldn’t have been.”

Freed sighed pinching the bridge of his nose slowly.

“Eliana…stop arguing with your papa please and let me finish your hair. We’ll never make it to the Palace if you keep stalling.”

She sighed walking back to Freed, sitting down with her hands in her lap.

“Are you gonna be wearing that to the Palace papa?”

Laxus looked down at his button-down shirt and black pants, and then back up to Eliana who was staring at him.

“Why not?”

“You and Freed are so boring. You’re both wearing what you always wear. We’re going to the Palace! We might even see the princess!”

“My god Freed, what did you feed her?”

“Nothing, she refused to eat. I tried for an hour. That’s her natural energy.”

“Can we siphon it?”

“I wish,” he muttered as he finished Eliana’s hair, letting it fall against her back gently.

“It’s done? How’s it look?” she asked excitedly, standing up.

“You look pretty enough to be a princess,” Freed told her with a small smile.

She grinned slowly, reaching back to run her fingers over the braid.

“What do you think Papa?”

“You look great kid.”

She giggled, running for the door.

“Can we go now?”

“Ya gotta put your shoes on first,” Laxus said laughing. “The palace ain’t going anywhere.”

She sighed, digging her sandals out and sliding them on.

“Now?” she asked impatiently.

“Alright, alright. You act like you’ve been waitin’ hours.” Laxus muttered following her to the door, looking back at Freed. “You comin’? Are you do you wanna lay back down?”

“No. I told you that I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Laxus asked, reaching up to touch his cheek gently, as Freed walked up to him. “You ain’t gettin’ sick on me are you?”

Freed flushed, shaking his head slowly.

“Laxus, you have nothing to worry about. I just had trouble sleeping.”

Laxus ran his thumb over his cheek, looking at him closely, before stepping back.

“Just makin’ sure.”

Freed smiled slowly, looking away from Laxus, shaking his head.

“Come on, before Eliana has a break down.”

Laxus glanced back at Eliana who was staring at them from the door, tapping her foot impatiently. He barely restrained a chuckle. He knew this was behavior he shouldn’t encourage, but he couldn’t help but find it amusing.

“Let’s go,” he said with a smirk, opening the door.

Eliana cheered loudly, hurrying out into the hallway, Laxus following her with a laugh.

The royal Palace in Crocus was a short walk from the hotel. They’d pointed it out to Eliana the night before as they explored the city. She had been fascinated the instant she saw it, and Laxus had known they would be touring the palace at least once before they left the city. The royal family had always allowed citizens to tour the lower levels, preferring to keep the personal wings of the palace to themselves. His mom had taken him on a tour through the palace when he was a child, before he decided boys weren’t supposed to be interested in things like royalty. It was one of the last memories he had of her before she’d gotten sick.

Eliana went wide eyed as they walked up the path, eyes taking in Mercurius, moving over the multiple towers and spires that flank the palace.

“I didn’t realize it was so big…” she breathed out.

Laxus chuckled under his breath, leading her through the front doors.

“The royal family actually lives here? It’s bigger than the guild hall!”

“Yes, it is,” Freed said with a small laugh. “I’m going to find a guard, and ask them what areas we can explore. The last thing we need is to be kicked out of the royal palace before the games.”

“Sure thing.”

He watched Freed walk off before turning to Eliana who was staring at a suit of armor wide eyed. He smirked a bit, putting his hand on her shoulder. He remembered being intimidated by the palace as a child. He didn’t blame her for being a bit star struck. It was an overwhelming experience to walk into Mercurius the first time.

“You gonna be okay kid? I don’t think you’ve ever been so quiet.”

“Can we live here papa!?”

He laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Nah kid. The king might have a problem with that.”

“Why not?”

“Cause this is his home.”

“It’s too big for one family. They can share!”

“Her logic is sound,” Freed said, as he walked back up to them with a young woman behind him.  She had long purple hair and was wearing the palace service dress. “I do not think the king will fall for it though.”

“Ya think?” Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s this?”

“This is Lily, she is a tour guide for the palace.”

“Welcome to Mercurius.” She said with a smile, before turning to Eliana.”Where would you like your tour to start?”

“The throne room!”

“Eliana, you cannot start with the throne room.” Freed sighed.

“Why not?”

Freed opened his mouth to reply, before shutting it slowly, unsure how to reply.

“It certainly seems like a good place to start to me. Come along then,” Lily said, leading them down yet another hallway lined with torches. “The King isn’t here at the moment, so you might even get to sit in the throne.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh great…” Laxus muttered under his breath.

“Oh be quiet,” Freed said nudging his arm gently.

Laxus sighed, shaking his head. They slowly followed Lily down a pathway of stone hallway, lit by many torches hanging from the walls. Eliana’s eyes grew comically large as they walked into the throne room. Freed looked at Laxus with a small smile as he shook his head. He had never seen someone so mesmerized by a chair.

“It’s so big…” Eliana said softly.

“Yes. I felt the same way when I was brought here as a child.” Freed told her, stepping up behind her.

“You came here when you were my age?”

“Yes. I grew up in Crocus.”

“That must have been so long ago…”

Freed frowned looking down at Eliana.

“I am not that old.”

“You and papa are so old…”

Freed crossed his arms looking at Laxus with a frown, feeling a headache beginning to form.

“Come handle your daughter.”

Laxus laughed loudly.

“Don’t been so sensitive Freed. To her we are old. Come on Eliana…you wanna sit on the throne?”

“Can I?” Eliana asked, looking at the tour guide wide eyed.

“Sure.”

Eliana let out a squeal before running towards the throne. Laxus laughed, picking her up, and sitting her on the throne when she couldn’t climb in it on her own. Eliana looked up at him as she settled into the cushions, cheeks flushed in happiness, a large grin on her face.

“Now I wish Reedus was here so he could paint this picture of you.” Laxus said crossing his arms. “All you need is a crown and a scepter.”

Eliana giggled softly before reaching out.

“Help me down?”

“You’re already bored with the throne?” He asked. “That didn’t take long.”

“Well…it’s weird when my feet don’t touch the ground,” she said, kicking her legs back and forth with a frown.

Laxus laughed, picking her up, helping her to the ground.

“Your papa wouldn’t know how that feels Eliana. He’s a bit of a giant.”

“Cana says he’s freakishly tall.”

“You’ve…been spending time with Cana?”

“Well…she’s at the guild, like all the time.”

Laxus looked at Freed who spread his hands placatingly.

“I can’t keep her away from all the guild members. Besides, it is not like Cana said anything inappropriate to her.”

Laxus turned to look back at Eliana before nodding.

“Long as she doesn’t scar her for life.”

“You are entirely too dramatic sometimes. You know that?” Freed asked with a laugh, following Eliana and their tour guide out of the throne room.

Laxus frowned, shaking his head in dismay. He knew he had reason to worry about Cana being around his daughter, even if they didn’t see it. The last thing he wanted was for Eliana to act like Cana. She gave him enough trouble with the personality she had.

The tour of the palace wound up lasting them roughly two hours. When Laxus turned to Freed confused about the length of the tour, the green hair mage just shrugged.

“For a few extra crowns you get a more intense few of the palace,” he said simply.

“And you say I spoil her,” Laxus laughed.

“Yes well…I can still get her to listen,” Freed replied with a smirk.

“Low, that was really low Freed,” Laxus muttered as they walked out the garden.

“But true.”

Laxus sighed as he led them into the busy streets of Crocus. Freed had managed to perk up during their tour of the palace. Laxus wasn't sure if he preferred the man to be half asleep at this point.

“Is the city always crowded like this Papa?”

“No. Everyone is coming to see the tournament.”

“What are the games like?”

Laxus opened his mouth to respond when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see a man with long blond hair staring at him eyes wide. He was trying to get the attention of the dark haired man beside him and Laxus swallowed slowly.

“Laxus...isn't that…”

“That's Milo and Augustus.” He said softly.

“Didn't they leave Fiore?” Freed asked softly, putting his hand on Laxus’ shoulder.

“Two years ago…”

“Laxus...That's two years for us...For them…”

Laxus swallowed as the realization hit him. He hadn't seen Milo in two years...His uncle hadn't seen him in nine, and thought he was dead for seven years.

He shook himself from his stupor and slowly made his way through the crowd, stopping in front of the two men who were staring at him.

“It really is you…” the blonde said softly. “Auggie told me it couldn't be you…”

“It's me Milo,” Laxus said softly, reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder.

Laxus froze, stunned as Milo quickly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Laxus tightly.

“Where have you been?!” He cried softly. “We thought you were killed!”

“That is a very long story Mr. De Luca.” Laxus heard Freed’s voice say from behind him.

“Freed?” Milo gasped pulling back from Laxus turning to the green haired mage.

“It is wonderful to see you again.” Freed said smiling slowly.

“Oh shut up,” Milo said with a laugh, tears in his eyes. “Now is not the time to act like a gentleman.”

Laxus watched them before turning to Augustus, his uncle's husband. He and Augustus had always had a tenuous relationship at best. Milo turned a blind eye to Laxus’ self destructive streak, always blaming himself for Laxus’ pain, as he was the one Laxus’ father used to turn him into a dragon slayer. Augustus was always quite aware of Laxus’ more violent nature.

“I'm glad you're okay Laxus,” Augustus said quietly. “Milo was an absolute wreck when he heard you were on Tenrou when Acnologia attacked.”

“As Freed said, it's a long story.”

“Papa! Who are these men?!”

Laxus jumped in surprise at the sound of Eliana's voice turning to her quickly.

“Papa?” Milo repeated, looking at Laxus.

“Eliana, this is my Uncle Milo and his husband Augustus. Milo was my mom's brother. Eliana is my daughter.”

“Nice to meet ya!” Eliana said brightly.

“It really is a long story isn't it,” Milo asked with a small smile. “You should tell us over lunch. Auggie and I were about to go to the Jasmine Café.”

“Gladly. How long have you two been back in Fiore?”

“A week? There was no reason to return after…” Milo said softly, leading them down the road.

Augustus stepped up beside him, putting his arm around Milos shoulder.

Laxus nodded quietly feeling a pang of guilt. He should have tried to contact Milo as soon as they returned but his uncle was a healer, and he traveled from place to place to help as many people as he could. Milo never stayed in one place for more than two weeks at a time. He hadn't since Laxus was a teenager, when he left Blue Pegasus with Augustus at his side.

The walk to the Café was quiet, as Laxus tried to think of a way to explain what the hell happened on Tenrou. He still didn't quite understand it himself. After they were seated and put in their order, Milo looked at him expectantly. Laxus sighed wishing he at least had his beer for this explanation. Freed may have glared at him for ordering it, but it would have made it easier to tell Milo what happened.

“Tenrou island was...chaotic. Acnologia did show up, which I'm sure you heard.”

“Yes, and we were told he destroyed the island.”

“Tenrou island was still there,” Freed said quietly. “Someone had shielded it with extremely powerful magic. Magic that left us in stasis for seven years. None of us have aged since we arrived on Tenrou island.”

“Who is powerful enough to do that?”

“Well...this is where you think we're nuts…”

“Laxus?”

Laxus sighed, he could really use his beer.

“It was Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail.”

“Isn't she...dead?”

“I think it was a spirit.” Freed said quietly. “She protected us in the end. There is some sort of magical seal on the island keeping Fairy Tail guild members from dying while they're there.”

Laxus looked at Milo slowly. The blond was looking between the two of them curiously, but he didn't look as if he thought they were insane. Laxus figured that was a good sign.

“Can you explain that again?” Augustus asked slowly.

“Tenrou island was the original home of Fairy Tail’s first guild master, and it's where she's buried. Apparently her spirit is still active, and she can still use magic. My grandfather seems to know what happened, but it's still confusin’ to me.” Laxus explained.

“But you were safe? Acnologia didn't hurt you?”

“We were safe.”

“And this little one, how does she enter the story?”

“Well, uh...she was born while I was on Tenrou. I didn't even know I was going to be a father when I left.”

“Papa didn't even know he was my papa when we met!”

“How is that?” Milo asked, looking at Laxus.

“I...well, I didn't know who her mom was.”

“Mama was taken away by some bad men.” Eliana said softly.

“Taken away? You mean…?”

“A rogue guild attacked Eliana’s village. There were a lot of casualties.” Freed explained quietly. “We found Eliana in the wreckage of one of the buildings. She was the only one we found.”

“And she just so happens to be your daughter?” Milo asked, turning to Laxus with his eyes narrowed. “That seems...convenient.”

“Yeah...well, you know how he is.”

“Ivan had her village slaughtered?” Augustus asked looking between them.

“I don't know if that's what he wanted or his people got carried away,” Laxus said with a frown.

Milo hummed thoughtfully, leaning back in his seat. Augustus looked at him, his browns drawn together in concern.

“You okay Milo?”

“Hmm, yeah, I'm fine. Just processing everything. No matter what happened, I'm just glad you're back Laxus. Losing you was harder than you could imagine.”

Laxus was sure he made a pretty good impression of a fish as he tried to find an appropriate response. In the past, he would have shrugged off his uncle's words with a careless shrug and a biting response reminding Milo of what he'd done to him. He'd never blamed Milo for what his father had done to him, but he still found ways to lash out at him anyway.

“I think you broke him,” Augustus said, beginning to laugh.

Milo smiled slowly, putting his hand on top of Augustus’ as Freed turned to Laxus putting his hand on his arm.

“Laxus?”

“I'm fine,” Laxus assured him, sighing with relief as the waitress arrived with his drink.

Laxus took a long gulp of his beer as Milo leaned back in his seat.

“How long have you been back?”

“A few months...I woulda sent you a letter, but I didn't know where you'd be. Last I heard, you and Augustus were traveling all over the place.”

“Well, I'm certainly glad I came to Crocus.We heard Fairy Tail was going to be in the Games so I thought I'd use the chance to ask if there'd been any news on Tenrou Island.” Milo said softly.

“And here we are,” Laxus said with a smirk.

“Yes,” Milo said softly, a smile crossing his face. “There you are.”

Laxus looked down at the table, taking another drink of his beer. His uncle shouldn't be so happy to see him. In the last couple of years he'd treated the man like dirt. Milo should have been happy he was gone. He shouldn't be looking as if Christmas had come early.

“Laxus? You okay?”

He turned to see Freed looking at him, his eyes full of concern.

“Yeah, I'm good.”

An awkward silence fell over the group as they waited for the rest of their order. Laxus had a million questions he wanted to ask his uncle, but didn't know where to start. Obviously he and Augustus were still married, but did they ever adopt any children? How far did their travels take them? Was Milo still a healer? Did he ever forgive himself for turning Laxus into a dragon slayer?

“So, Laxus,” Milo finally said, breaking the silence shortly after their meals were delivered. “Are you going to be in the games?”

“Uh, well, grandfather did put me on a team, yeah.”

“Hmm, looks like I'll be buying tickets after all...Are you in them Freed?”

“No. I suppose Master Makarov felt having Laxus on Fairy Tail’s team was adequate enough.”

“That's a waste of power.”

“Well, somebody has to take care of me while papa is in the Games.” Eliana announced loudly.

Milo laughed softly.

“Well aren't Evergreen and Bickslow back as well?”

“They aren't papas mate,” she said with a shrug.

Milo put his silverware down looking between the two of them.

“Mate...as in…”

“Dragon slayer magic...yeah.”

“What's that mean?” Augustus asked, leaning forward.

“Well...it's mostly myth, honestly. No one knows a whole lot, just that the dragon power inside of a dragon slayer passed on an ancient curse mages put on dragons.” Milo said with a frown. “Dragon slayers can only be attracted and fall in love with one person. That person is their mate, and it is believed that if they are rejected, they will eventually lose their magic...and die.”

“That...is seriously messed up.”

“I wasn't sure Laxus would have a mate...considering we turned him into a dragon slayer.”

“Well...turns out I do.”

“Are you two okay with this? Essentially being forced together?” Augustus asked frowning slowly.

“Freed wasn't forced into anything.”

The words came out harsher and more defensive than Laxus had intended, but something in him rankled at the thought of forcing Freed into anything.

“No one and no magic forced me into a relationship with Laxus. Laxus is the one without a choice. The magic keeps him from seeing anyone else as a prospective partner.” Freed told them.

“And you guys are happy?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“They're also gross!” Eliana cut in with a frown.

“Gross, how?”

“They're always kissing and holding hands, and touching!”

“Sounds pretty happy to be,” Augustus announced laughing.

Laxus frowned, finishing off his beer to avoid replying. He wasn't embarrassed about his relationship with Freed. He just wished they would focus on something besides his relationship.

“It's...not like we do anything...unseemly in front of you…” Here's said, his face turning bright red.

“Papa, what's unseemly mean?”

Laxus smirked as Milo laughed loudly.

“It means you've embarrassed Freed.”

“Oh. I'm sorry Freed.”

“It's not your fault Eliana,” Freed told her with a small smile.

The rest of their lunch passed quietly, with Milo occasionally telling Laxus some of the adventures he and Augustus had while traveling. He told him about a time when they had to climb a mountain to her to someone who needed their help, and the time when someone asked Milo to help their pet Vulcan. The stories told between fits of laughter from Augustus told Laxus that despite everything, his uncle had found happiness in the time he was gone.

“I still can't believe you two stayed away from Fiore for so long.” Laxus said as they walked away from the table.

“The world is a big place Laxus. Fiore is just a small corner of it. And no matter where you go, a healer is needed.”

“You must be an amazing healer!” Eliana exclaimed.

“I'm all right, I suppose.”

“Don't let him fool you,” Augustus said, wrapping an arm around Milos waist. “He could give Fairy Tail’s Porlyusica a great deal of competition.”

“Oh hush,” Milo said with a laugh.

“Did you two ever look into taking in some kids?” Laxus asked suddenly.

Milo paused turning to look at Augustus slowly before clearing his throat.

“We thought about it, but at the time our lives were not stable enough for kids. We didn't know where we'd be one day from the next. Kids deserve better than that.” He finally said. “Maybe now that we're home we can look into it again.”

Laxus titled his head curiously. It wasn't like his uncle to lie, but that was precisely what he was doing that the moment.

“Maybe so,” he said finally, deciding not to pry for the moment.

They made their goodbyes and Laxus turned to Freed with a small smile.

“Of all the people I expected to see in the capitol,” Freed said softly. “But I am glad to have seen them.”

“So am I. I've been worried about them. I'm glad they're doin’ okay.”

“Your uncle seems nice papa.” Eliana said, putting her hand in his.

“Uncle Milo is very nice, and so is his husband.”

“Are they going to be in town for the whole competition, do you think?”

“I hope so. I'll ask them after tomorrow's preliminary. Whatever it is. For now, I just wanna get back to the hotel and relax with you two.”

 


End file.
